Together
by secretVK
Summary: "Nah, begini." Ia tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya. Mata bulatnya berbinar, menandakan ia sangat senang. Persis kelinci. "Astaga sayaaang," Taehyung menyampingkan tubuhnya ke kanan agar menghadap Jungkook. Setengah terkekeh, gemas. Saking gemasnya, ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembil Jungkook. / BTS TaeKook/VKook / Yaoi / Failed Fluffy


**Together**

VKOOK/TAEKOOK (Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook) | Rated T | Yaoi

(gagal) Fluffy, Romance

Seusai _member_ Bangtan Boys makan bersama, Taehyung melenggangkan langkahnya ke ruang tengah _dorm_. Meninggalkan keenam _member_ lainnya yang masih sibuk mengobrol dan bercanda gurau.

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Sungguh, ia tak peduli tempatnya, ia hanya ingin memejamkan mata, tapi tidak tertidur. Saat ini jam 10 malam, terlalu cepat untuk tidur, jadi ia hanya ingin mengistirahatkan kelopak matanya sejenak yang terasa berat. Ugh, bolehkah Taehyung mengeluh? Rasanya lelah sekali karena seharian ini ia syuting untuk drama terbarunya. Mondar-mandir menunggangi kuda –yang sebenarnya ia tidak jago, hal apalagi yang lebih melelahkan daripada itu? Tidak ada.

" _Hyung_."

Suara yang Taehyung hafal betul, memaksanya untuk membuka mata. Taehyung tersenyum. "Ada apa, Kookie?"

Suara tadi adalah milik Jeon Jungkook, _maknae_ kesayangan Bangtan Boys sekaligus kekasih manis Kim Taehyung. "Uhm, geser."

Taehyung tersenyum lagi. Ia tahu maksud perkataan Jungkook. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk ikut merebahkan diri di sampingnya? Dengan segera ia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit.

"Tanganmu."

Kali ini Kim Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti.

"Kemarikan tangan kananmu, Hyung." lanjutnya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya, membuat Jungkook terlihat semakin imut.

Meski Taehyung tidak mengerti, tapi ia tetap menurut untuk mengulurkan tangannya. Dan dengan sigap Jungkook meraihnya, lalu meletakkan tangan itu sejajar dengan kepala Taehyung.

Kemudian Jungkook merebahkan dirinya di samping Taehyung, dengan tangan kekasihnya yang menjadi bantalan. "Nah, begini." Ia tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya. Mata bulatnya berbinar, menandakan ia sangat senang. Persis kelinci.

"Astaga sayaaang," Taehyung menyampingkan tubuhnya ke kanan agar menghadap Jungkook. setengah terkekeh, gemas. Saking gemasnya, ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembil Jungkook.

"Sakit, _hyuuung_." Jungkook merengek seperti bocah. Ia ikut menyampingkan tubuhnya berlawanan arah supaya berhadapan dengan _hyung_ _favorit_ -nya itu. "Bantalnya hanya satu untukmu."

"Bilang saja kau ingin bermanja-manja kepadaku."

Dan ucapan Taehyung hanya dibalas dengan cengiran Jungkook.

"Taehyung _ie_ hyung kenapa di sini? Hyung yang lain masih di ruang makan."

Entah sejak kapan, jari-jari kurus Taehyung sudah ada di kepala Jungkook dan menyisir surai lembut kekasihnya. "Hanya lelah karena syuting. Kau kenapa kesini?"

"Mencarimu, tentu saja. _Hyung_ tidak peka sekali, sih." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Taehyung lagi-lagi tersenyum, dengan kecepatan kilat menyambar bibir Jungkook dengan bibrinya, mencuri kesempatan, dan mengecupnya beberapa kali. "Akting ngambekmu itu payah."

Jungkook berdecak sebal. Entah karena Taehyung mengatakan kemampuan aktingnya jelek, atau karena Taehyung yang mencuri kesempatan untuk mengecup bibirnya. Yang jelas, pipinya tetap merona.

"Hyung, bagaimana syutingmu hari ini?" tanya Jungkook sambil merapatkan dirinya ke tubuh Taehyung, yang disambut dengan sebelah tangan kekasihnya yang melingkari pinggangnya, memeluk tubuhnya.

Jemari Taehyung masih menyisir rambut Jungkook, dan sesekali mengusap hangat. "Sudah kubilang, melelahkan. Kau pelupa sekali, sih." Taehyung menirukan gaya bicara Jungkook saat mengatakan dirinya tidak peka. Seolah takdir, atau karena memang mereka satu hati, tiba-tiba saja kedua mata mereka bertemu, saling menatap, dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar gelak tawa dari keduanya.

"Kapan-kapan mau ikut menemaniku syuting?"

"Tentu saja! Apa aku boleh mencoba menunggangi kuda? Aku sangat penasaran bagaimana rasanya."

"Mana boleh, nanti aku tidak bisa membedakan mana kekasihku, mana ku—Aw!" ucapan Taehyung terhenti karena Jungkook mencubit perutnya, sambil bergumam 'memangnya aku _hobi_ hyung' berulang kali.

" _Hyung_ , ingat saat kita—"

"Kookie- _ya_ , kau tau tidak, kalau ternyata—"

Pemuda tampan dan manis itu terus mengobrol di atas sofa sempit yang entah sejak kapan jadi terasa sangat nyaman, topik apa saja selalu menyenangkan untuk dibicarakan. Dengan canda, pertengkaran kecil, dan saling menggoda satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya sang _maknae_ menguap. Padahal tadinya Taehyung yang lelah, tapi justru Jungkook-nya yang mengantuk lebih dulu. Wajar saja, sekarang sudah jam satu malam (atau pagi?).

" _Hyung_ ,"

"Hm?"

"Ngantuk."

"Mau pindah ke kamar?" Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung sebagai jawaban. "Tidurlah."

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya, dan tetap mengelus rambut Jungkook. Tapi bukannya terlelap, Jungkook malah menggeliat tak nyaman, ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hyung,"

"Hm?"

Kemudian Jungkook menangkup pipi Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya. Taehyung sedikit terlonjak karena kaget. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Jungkook mendekat, lalu menyatukan belah bibir mereka. Mengecup singkat.

"Lain kali, jangan _hyung_ terus yang mencuri kesempatan untuk menciumku. Sesekali aku." Jungkook mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan namun tetap terdengar, sedetik setelah mengucapkan itu, ia kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam dada Taehyung. Malu.

Taehyung terkekeh, betapa manisnya kekasih kelicinya ini, lalu ia mengecup kening Jungkook.

" _Saranghae_. _Jaljayo_." Suara berat dan menenangkan milik Taehyung itulah yang terakhir Jungkook dengar sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dan berakhir mereka yang tertidur dengan saling memeluk.

*END*

Duh aku gatau ya aku nulis apa ya, duh. Judulnya nggak nyambung yekan?:"

Ini terinspirasi ngeliat foto Camping Car Ideal-nya BTS, Covernya Taekook tiduran, aku lemah, dan inilah imajinasi aku hahaha. Moga enjoy. Maaf kalo jelek huhuhuuhu. Jangan lupa review. Makasih :3


End file.
